How evil can I be?
by Petit-Arc-en-Ciel
Summary: Je m'appelle Ellen Vanvossel, je suis belge et je viens d'emménager aux États-Unis avec mon grand frère Lars. À peine arrivée, je flash sur l'homme de mes rêves, beau, musclé et italien. Son nom glisse sur ma langue Lovino Vargas ... Mes projets pour le capturer ? Briser ses chances avec un idiot d'espagnol surexcité ... Avec l'aide de mon frère, je vais créer et briser couple.


Titre : **How Evil Can I Be ?**

Résumé : Je m'appelle Ellen Vanvossel, je suis belge et je viens d'emménager aux États-Unis avec mon grand frère Lars. À peine arrivée que je flash déjà sur l'homme de mes rêves : beau, musclé et italien. Son nom glisse sur ma langue … Lovino Vargas … Mes projets pour le capturer ? Briser ses chances avec un espagnol surexcité … Avec l'aide de mon frère, je vais créer et briser ce couple afin de m'emparer de Lovino.

Spamano

Rating : T

WARNING : Aucun … Pour le moment …

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas de pénis, ce qui prouve que je ne suis pas Hidekaz Himaruya.

_A.N./ Salut les gens ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction :3 Je vous préviens déjà qu'elle sera courte, parce que l'idée ne me déplais pas (quand j'aime, c'est long). J'y ai pensé en lisant une fanfic appelée « My Antonio », juste parce que Belgique y a un rôle mineur et que je me suis dit pourquoi pas, et il y a aussi « A trip in Spain could only end in … » qui m'a beaucoup inspiré avec une Belgique spontanée et meilleure amie de Lovino. Enfin, j'espère écrire 9 ou 10 chapitre quand même, sans y mettre trop de sang et de malheur *soupire*, mais je garde mon humour débile ! Parce que Petit-Arc-en-Ciel sans débilité, c'est … c'est … (mot manquant dans le vocabulaire français pour décrire cet état de nullité et d'improbabilité)._

_Ici, Belgium s'appelle Ellen Vanvossel. Je sais qu'on l'appelle souvent Bella dans la fandom, mais je vis en Belgique et ne connais aucune Bella et en plus ça sonne un peu trop Twilight pour mon appréciation … Et son nom de afmille, c'est celui de ma meilleure amie :3_

_Sans plus attendre, le premier chapitre ! :D_

_Enjoy~ _

Chapitre 1

Je pose à peine le pied à terre, que je sens déjà la pollution de l'air. Aéroport de New York City, vingt et une heure trente, heure locale. Je suis en pleine forme, et je sourie comme une idiote.

Je suis enfin aux U.S.A. ! Le rêve de toutes adolescente un jour ou l'autre … Du haut de mes dix-sept ans, j'entreprends déjà les choses en grands ! Toute ma vie se résume à la valise à roulette que je m'apprête à aller récupérer d'ici quelques minutes.

Je marche en bondissant, faisant aller mes cheveux blonds aux vents – enfin à la ventilation de l'aéroport, cheveux retenus par un ruban rouge, assortit à ma robe à pois blancs. Les petits talons de mes chaussures cirées cramoisies claquant sur le sol. Derrière moi, j'entends _mijn broer_ discuté avec _mijn moeder_.

_Mijn broer_ est de treize mois mon ainé, il se nomme Lars. Il est gentil mais … enfin, pas vraiment gentil mais … Disons qu'il n'est pas du genre à aboyer après les voitures. Quoique … Je retire ce que je viens de dire, c'est arrivé une fois … Il avait « oublié » son portefeuille (pas vraiment oublié étant donné qu'il est lié à son pantalon grâce à une chaîne), à l'arrière de la voiture de Opa étant petit, et il s'était mit à courir et à aboyer après la voiture … Mon pauvre Opa qui disait toujours que ses petits-enfants étaient des anges …

- Ellen, me dit froidement Lars. Fait attention, tu pourrais tomber à force de sautiller comme ça.

À le voilà ! Le côté tendre de mon frère, il est super protecteur envers moi. Il ne laisse personne me toucher, même pas Mama parfois ! Je crois que c'est par rapport à l'incident que j'ai vécu étant petite … Je ne vais pas vous en parler, peut-être plus tard … C'est un sujet délicat, alors …

- Enfin Lars, répondit Mama, elle à dix-sept ans, bientôt dix-huit, elle est assez grande pour se débrouiller seule.

Ah, _mijn moeder_ … La perfection, pure, belle et intelligente ! Je sais que je dois faire peur à parler comme ça d'elle, mais en fait, je me renvoie un peu la balle, puisque tout le monde me dit que je lui ressemble … On a la même forme de visage et les même yeux. Ses cheveux sont courts, rasé d'un côté, et un peu plus long de l'autre. Ils sont blonds et rouges sur les pointes. Elle est un peu une rebelle, _mijn moeder_ … D'ailleurs, elle porte un t-shirt rouge déchiré, et une mini jupe en cuir noir, avec des baskets montantes … Ouaip, c'est bien elle. Je crois que c'est d'elle que Lars tient sont côté rock and roll.

Après quelques longues minutes de marche, nous arrivons aux tapis roulants pour récupérer nos valises. La mienne et celles de Mama sont dans les toutes premières, mais celle de Lars nous vient la dernière, évidemment, nous faisant encore perdre quinze bonnes minutes.

Je ne suis pas du genre impatient mais … Je n'aime pas attendre pour rien. Attendez, ce n'est pas la définition de l'impatience ?

…

Quoi qu'il en soit. Nous prenons un taxi pour nous conduire dans notre nouvel appartement. Nous arrivons sur place à vingt trois heures quarante. Bon sang ce que cette ville est grande ! J'aurais tant aimer un appart avec vue sur Central Park, comme dans les films, mais non, on se coltine un vieil immeuble en brique au milieu d'autres …

Mama entre dans le bâtiment. Apparemment, il n'y a pas besoin d'une clef pour entrer dans la cage d'escalier. Il y a un homme assis devant un bureau. Il porte un badge « _Fred : Janitor_ » sur son uniforme d'homme de ménage. Il doit avoir la cinquantaine, et il lui manque pleins de dents. (Je crois que ça a à voir avec l'assurance dentaire aux U.S.A. …)

Mama va immédiatement se présenter … Très mauvaise idées, puisque ses notions d'anglais se limitent à Dora l'Exploratrice … Lars prend le relais, mais refuse de répondre aux questions de l'homme (C'est son comportement naturel), et je me retrouve à traduire pour Mama.

- Vous avez des animaux ? demande le concierge.

- Non, répond-je immédiatement.

- Bien, vous avez une voiture ? Continue-t-il sans un sourire.

- Pas pour l'instant.

- Vous prendrez le bus pour allez à l'école ?

- Je suppose …

- Bien, il s'arrête à sept heures trente, vous allez bien à la _Hetalia Boarding School_ ?

- Euh oui …

- On a quelques étudiants vivant ici. La fille des proprios aussi vit ici, vous la croiserez surement, elle s'appelle Elizaveta Héderváry.

- Merci pour l'information. Dis-je en souriant.

Bon, il ne sourit pas beaucoup, mais il à l'air sympa … J'ai toujours aimez les garçons un peu rebelle … Ah, si Fred avait 30 ans de moins … Et trente dents en plus … Et peu être un peu plus de cheveux aussi … Et … Attendez … Il semblerait que je sois assez désespérer pour m'imaginez sortir avec le concierge de l'immeuble dans lequel je viens d'emménager … Je manque cruellement d'affection.

En même temps, je cherche l'âme sœur … Je suis une fille comme ça moi, gourmande de sucreries, et d'hommes ! Er … Si Lars m'entendais penser … Je suis déjà sortit avec pas mal de garçons (Apparemment je suis assez mignonne pour en attirer … _Dank zij !_)

Je remercie Fred lorsqu'il nous donne la clef de notre appartement, nous disant qu'on remplirait les papiers dès demain. Il a vu qu'ion est fatigué … Il a l'œil mon _Fredje_ …

_Let's go !_ On vit au quatrième étage, et il n'y a pas (encore) d'ascenseur. (Je traduis ce que nous à dis Fred, il y en aurait un en construction ?). Les couloirs sont tapissés et l'éclairage tamisé. Nous y voilà … Appartement 403 …

Mon cœur bats deux fois plus vite que la normale … Je précise que c'est mon état habituel. Un frisson me parcours le bras alors que je suis invitée à toucher la poignée. Elle est ronde, comme dans les films !

J'y introduis la clef, délicatement, savourant ce moment …

- Tu n'te dépêcherais pas un peu ? Me dis Lars, on a tous hâte de dormir je crois …

Bien que ce ne soit pas le cas pour moi – sans doute le décalage horaire ou un truc dans le genre, j'ouvre la porte d'un coup. Je fais un pas et me place au centre de la pièce.

Bilan des lieux : miteux, humide, mais mignon …

Du plancher sur le sol, de la tapisserie verte à fleurs roses aux murs et … c'est tout. Pas de meuble …

- Où … Où sont les meubles ? demande Mama derrière moi en posant ses valises au sol.

Elle sort une feuille de papier de son sac à main en cuir noir, assorti à sa mini jupe. Elle lit le papier, et pendant ce temps là, j'en profite pour faire un petit tour. C'est très spacieux, trois chambres, une salle de bain, une cuisine et une grande pièce qui doit servir et de salon et de salle à manger. (Je ne vais pas me plaindre du fait que la cuisine ne soit pas aménagée à l'américaine, parce que je n'aime pas trop les odeurs de cuisine pendant que je regarde la télé …)

- _Shit !_ J'entends _mijn moeder_ s'exclamer.

Hé … Au moins un mot qu'elle aura dans les deux langues …

- _Wat is er aan de hand ?_ demande Lars alors que j'arrive dans la pièce.

-Les meubles n'arriveront que dans deux jours, j'ai fais une faute en envoyant la demande.

Ah, ça c'est bien _mijn moeder_ … Distraite et tête en l'air … Je suis pareille, mais à un degrés moins élevé, j'imagine.

- Il n'y a pas de lit … dis-je.

Mama et Lars soupirent en cœur avec la même expression exaspéré. Mon grand-frère passe une main dans ses cheveux, ce qu'il fait souvent lorsqu'il réfléchit.

- Mais il y a une table dans la cuisine ! M'exclame-je comme si ça allait nous sauver.

- _Prima, Eltje_ … me dis Lars.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, j'ai plus cinq ans !

En néerlandais, ajouter « _je_ » ou « _tje_ » derrière un mot est un moyen de dire « petit » … _Eltje_ veut dire « Petite El » autrement dit « Petite Ellen » … Moi. Avoir. Horreur. D'être. Petit-ifiée.

- Bon, nous dis Mama, j'ai des couvertures dans une de mes valises.

Plutôt que de demander pourquoi Mama se balade avec des couvertures, nous avons commencé à ouvrir toutes les valises, pour finalement tomber sur deux belles couvertures blanches.

- On en fait quoi ? Demande-je mal à l'aise.

Mama me regarde comme si c'était une évidence.

- Une sur le sol, comme un matelas, et l'autre au dessus de nous !

- On va dormir à trois là dedans ?

Hors de question ! Le sol n'est même pas propre ! Mais Mama met déjà la couverture sur le sol. Lars quitte la pièce avec son pyjama en mains … On allait vraiment dormir à même le sol ?

- Allez, me dis Mama, ils dorment comme ça au japon tu sais ?

- Bah, c'est stupide, il y a des lits, c'est pas pour rien …

- _Nee Eltje_, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a pas de lit …

D'un coup, je sens une grosse fatigue s'abattre sur moi. Mon premier jour ici commençait vraiment bien … Résignée, je soupire pour montrer mon mécontentement, puis je prends mon pyjama dans ma valise. J'attrape également ma trousse de toilette et me rends dans la salle de bain.

Je commence par enlever le ruban qu'il y a dans mes cheveux et m'en sert pour les nouer en une haute queue de cheval. Ensuite, j'enlève ma robe et mon soutien gorge, puis je regarde mes seins dans le miroir. (Reflexe de fille j'imagine …) Je mets mes mains dessus et secoue, comme si je jugeais la marchandise. J'enlève ma culotte et m'approche du lavabo. Je prie de toute mon âme pour que de l'eau coule du robinet … Je tourne le … la … (comment ça s'appelle ?) … Le machin en métal avec le point rouge pour faire couler l'eau chaude, mes prières ont été graciées et entendues. Souriante je place mes mains sous l'eau chaude et m'humidifie le visage. Avec un morceau de savon, je me frotte les aisselles. Je me rince les mains et me nettoie entre les jambes à l'eau claire. Satisfaite, j'enfile mon haut de pyjama _Zeeman_, suivit par mon pantalon.

Je reviens dans l'entrée, mais il n'y a plus personne. Intriguée, je me rends dans une des chambres … Maman et Lars sont déjà sous la couette. Mama sur le bord droit, et Lars au milieu. Ils ont choisit la chambre équipée de moquette. La tapisserie est rose. (Je vous parie cents euros… er … dollars, que ce sera ma chambre …) La fenêtre est placée sur le mur opposé à la porte. J'éteins la lumière dans la pièce principale et ferme la porte. J'allais me glisser dans le lit lorsque Lars me demanda d'aller éteindre la lumière de la chambre :

- C'est pas toi qui paye le courant …

Je soupire puis m'exécute … Grand frère et l'argent …

Une fois sous la couverture, je me rends compte à quel point il fait froid là « en bas ». Je frissonne et tremble légèrement. Lars le remarque immédiatement et passe son bras autour de moi pour me donner un peu de sa chaleur.

- _Dank je_ … murmure-je avant de m'endormir sous le rythme de sa lente respiration.

XxXxX

_Van Afrika tot in Amerika, Van de Himalaya tot in de woestijn!_

Er _nee_ … Pas les _K3_ de si bon matin … Je roule sur le sol et me jette sur le sac à main de Mama. J'en sort son GSM.

_Hand in hand, oog in oog. Alle kleuren van de regenboog_ –Bip-.

J'éteins immédiatement son réveil. « _Lève-toi grosse larve »_ est écrit sur l'écran. Neuve heure trente … Je grince des dents et m'étire. Mon ventre gargouille bruyamment. On allait pas manger je suppose … Je regarde le lit de fortune et constate que la « grosse larve » n'est pas prête à se lever.

Je me rends dans la salle de bain et mets les mêmes vêtements que la veille, non sans une rapide toilette et mettre brossé les dents. Une fois que je me juge « potable ». Je mets un mot sur la table de la cuisine expliquant mon absence, et m'empare d'un billet de vingt dollar dans le sac à main de Mama.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi et sourit tout en marchant dans le couloir. Je descends les escaliers sans me presser, savourant chacun de mes pas aux États-Unis, et me demandant combien de temps encore je suis supposée me sentir aussi euphorique.

Je tourne au deuxième étage lorsqu'un OCNI (Objet Courant Non Identifié) me tombe dessus. Je me retrouve les fesses aux sols, et ferme les yeux sous l'effet du choc.

- Putain, regarde où tu marche, ducon ! Peste la voix d'un garçon en face de moi.

J'ouvre les yeux pour les poser sur un garçon se frottant l'arrière de la tête avec sa main. Il est lui aussi au sol. Il porte une chemise blanche dont les deux premiers boutons du haut sont ouverts, un jean sombre slim et une paire de chaussures en cuir très classe.

Mon regard se pose ensuite sur son visage. Je crois que mon cœur manque un battement, et puis un autre … et puis un autre … Il ferait mieux de se remettre à battre normalement parce que ça fait super mal …

Je sui sur que j'entends la musique « _Ti amo_ » en fond sonore alors que je vois ses cheveux voler dans un vent imaginaire, accompagnés d'un rayon de lumière venant d'un angle improbable et le mettant en valeur aux chants des oiseaux …

Son visage angélique à la peau lisse … Ses cheveux couleurs du chocolat que j'aime tant … Cette boucle étrange qui semble défier la gravité … Est-il humainement possible de créer mieux ?

Oui …

Il ouvrit les yeux … _Mijn hemel …_ Deux pierres précieuses inconnues à ce jour … Couleur ambres, avec une pointe d'émeraude autour de la pupille … Je ne pouvais que le fixer, la bouche grande ouverte.

- _Ik … Ik ben_ … Euh, je veux dire, j-je suis désolée …

Idiote, je bégaie …

- C-C'est r-rien … dit-il dans un souffle.

On dirait bien que je ne suis pas la seule …

Il se lève et me tends une main que je m'empresse de prendre. Elle est douce et chaude. Elle me lève en à peine deux secondes. Quel homme … Il me fixe dans les yeux. Je rougis violement, et lui aussi apparemment. Il tourna la tête face au mur et baissa le regard.

- Euh … commence-je, tu … tu peux lâcher ma main tu sais …

- Putain, désolé bordel …

Il l'a retire aussi sec, et sa chaleur me manque déjà … _Verdomme,_ pourquoi je lui ai demandé de me lâcher ? Bon, que faire après ? Pense Ellen, comment engager une conversation ?

- Je m'appelle Ellen Vanvossel, dis-je en tendant la main.

Il la saisit et me dit :

- Lovino Vargas, enchanté … Bordel …

Une nouvelle fois, sa paume reste dans la mienne, mais je ne fais pas deux fois la même erreur, cette fois, je ne la lâcherai pas !

- Lovino ? Ça vient de quel pays ?

- L'Italie. Répondit-il immédiatement et plein de fierté. Et toi ? Tu viens d'où ?

- De Belgique, je viens juste d'emménager ici avec mon frère et ma mère.

Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire.

- Oh, je vois, vous êtes les nouveaux.

Ça n'est pas posé sous la forme d'une question, et c'est dit assez froidement, et pourtant j'hoche la tête pour confirmer. Il a l'air d'un gars assez brutal … J'aime les garçons brutaux, mais dans une pièce un peu plus intime …. Genre une chambre ou … Aargh, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de penser ?! Pourquoi y a-t-il toujours un esprit pervers qui vient me rattraper quand je vois un beau garçon ? C'est parce que la Belgique est collée à la France … C'est sûr ! Je hais les français !

(Autodérision … J'ai tendance à remettre la fautes sur les autres …)

- Je vis au dernier étage avec d'autres. Continue-t-il, on est putain de surpeuplé là haut, Eliza a aménagé tout le bordel dans le grenier pour les étudiants de la _Hetalia Boarding School _… Cette conasse … Maintenant je suis obligé de vivre avec tous ces connards …

Il me lâche la main pour pouvoir croiser les bras. J'ai vraiment envie de lui répondre mais … Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on répond exactement à ce genre de phrase ?

- Ah …

Ouaip, brillant, quel commentaire intelligent.

- Tu vas où à l'école c't'année ? me demande-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Lovino, je t'en supplie ! Regarde-moi dans les yeux ! Je veux voir ces pierres précieuses !

- _Hetalia Boarding School_, dis-je en souriant et en levant un pouce de la victoire.

- Cool, on sera ensemble alors … T'es en quelle classe ?

- En rhétorique … Euh … Je crois que c'est _Senior Year_ ici …

- Dernière année, huh ? Moi aussi.

- Génial, j'espère qu'on sera dans les mêmes classes, je ne connais personne ici …

Hé hé … Technique de la petite victime …

- Ah, c'est con.

…

Merci Lovino pour ton tact et ta délicatesse. Rien d'autre à dire ?

- J't'aurais bien présenté aux autres, mais je ne veux pas te foutre les boules … Tous des connards …

- Ah …

Encore merci d'essayer d'agrandir mon cercle social, Lovi … Attendez … Lovi ? Ça sonne si doux si … mignon… Lovi …

- Merci de me protéger, Lovi …

Il se crispe au surnom, mais c'est tout.

- Ouais … Grogne-t-il.

- Répète ça à quelqu'un et je t'étripe.

Vraiment mignon … Lovi …

- J'habite au 403, si tu veux qu'on se voie un peu plus …

Hop, j'y vais direct ! Pas de seconde route, non. Elle est comme ça Ellen, quelque chose lui plait, elle saute dessus … Et Lovi est plus que mignon, alors … Je compte bien lui sauter dessus … Ou qu'il me saute dessus … Dans la cham- Aargh ! Pensées impures !

- Ouais … répond-t-il.

Il lève les yeux vers moi et une nouvelle fois je me noie dans son regard. Jusqu'au moment où une autre voix vient interrompre ce moment si doux pour moi …

- Lovi~ ? T'es là ?

- Putain … Pas lui … Connard-aux-Tomates …

Connard-aux-Tomates ? Charmant … Qui que tu sois, si tu ennuies mon Lovi tu auras à faire à moi ! Je ne suis pas du genre possessive (vous l'avez vu à la seule valise que je possède), mais j'ai envie de posséder Lovino … Où qu'il me possède, l'un au l'autre, ça n'a pas d'importance.

- Ah, tu es là Lovi~ !

Un grand brun l'accueillit dans un câlin à étouffer un sanglier. Lovi jure et se débat, et c'est à ce moment que le regard du grand brun se pose sur moi. Ces yeux verts … Vert que je connais si bien … Et devant ce visage au sourire familier, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'exclamer :

- An-Antonio ?!

_A.N./ Voili Voilou :3 Ah … Ma petite Belgique … Je l'aime parce qu'on ne connais pas toute ses facettes dans le manga ou dans l'Anime … J'aime la diviser en trois catégories, les trois communautés de la Belgique : Elle est douce et charmante (Germanophone), elle est honnête, joueuse et propre sur elle (Néerlandophone), et elle est guindailleuse, parfois barbare et aime la bière (Francophone)._

_C'est ma propre représentation de Belgique … Mais elle m'a l'air plausible …_

_Au début, j'avais prévu de faire cette histoire fantastique, avec Belgique qui avait une capacité spéciale … À n'importe quel moment, cette histoire pourrait basculer dans le fantastique … Un seul petit « Oui » de votre part, et je déboule !_

_Cette fic est un défi pour moi-même : écrire en « Je » et au présent … (Fucking hard) et aussi : beaucoup de Fluff et très peu de Smut … Doit résister à l'appel du porno … Mais c'est si dur …_

_Nouveau chapitre tous les jeudis !_

_Bon, je vous laisse, je dois bosser sur la dernière partie d' I'm Way Too Old …_

_Un p'tit Review __alsjeblieft__ ? (Oh, et si vous voulez des trads pour le néerlandais en fin de chapitre, dites le moi, je serais ravi d'en mettre :P)_


End file.
